


「乔治韦斯莱x珀西」发作

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *G*战后日常*亲情向？
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023





	「乔治韦斯莱x珀西」发作

珀西·韦斯莱不会和你讨论那些既定的事实，因为他认定它们无法被改变，顺便会告诉你他即将在魔法部得到升迁，脸上带着他独有的成功人士得意劲儿。

乔治抵达珀西位于伦敦的住所，他本以为一踏进门厅就能嗅到一股子一本正经得令人宽慰的味道，但实际上乔治对他所看到的表示出了合理的惊讶。

规整是骨子里的东西，门厅游廊前的草坪和乔治在哈利的姨夫家看到的一般齐整得梦幻，乔治和他哥打过招呼后走进屋子，会客厅显示出比它实际所有的空间更大的错觉，电火炉取代了陋居那样的石头壁炉，乔治看到了一台电视机，一张摩洛哥风情的编织地毯和带靠垫的明黄色布艺沙发是这间屋子里所有的家具，它们在努力营造出生动的氛围，但还是显得空荡荡，乔治又想到了珀西胡子刮得干干净净的下巴。

莫丽对乔治说，“出去走走。”她说把戏坊不会长脚跑掉，多出去转转，和你的朋友聊聊天，在火焰威士忌的眩晕里哈哈大笑或者失声痛哭，乔治知道他妈妈的意思，他可以去找李鼓捣一些恶作剧，也可以去找安洁莉娜，噢也许不行。他最后写了封信给珀西，问他周末是不是还会呆在魔法部，如果不是他就过来转转，待上两天。

珀西说那你来吧，带上牙刷和睡衣。

珀西变了不少，不是说外表，而是他的态度，往日乔治说，“让我去你的房间转转吧。”珀西是怎么都不会同意甚至会在门上挂上保持安静的木牌。

“盥洗室在走廊尽头的左手边。”珀西说，然后他走进了厨房，乔治看到他打开麻瓜用的冰箱，里面塞满了各样的食材，它们几乎是炫耀性闯入他的眼睛，不去注意到都很难。

有什么事或者人改变了珀西，乔治思索着走进盥洗室。他马上有了答案。一只粉色和一只蓝色的漱口杯依偎着被搁在洗手台边，迫切地向他展示它们的主人已经拥有的幸福，步入的新的生活。

珀西是那种如果他不想让你知道他的事，那你就没有机会得知的人，乔治想珀西要不就是完全不介意他知道，要不就是想让他知道但不知道要怎么开口。大概是第二种吧，从摩洛哥地毯、麻瓜电器、漱口杯到当年瞒着所有人直到被金妮意外撞见的校园恋情，别扭还是一样别扭，乔治笑了笑把牙刷和杯子放在了另一头。

珀西在厨房里和一颗土豆搏斗，他试图用小刀把它切成相同厚薄的片状物，一冰箱可用食材他就独独挑着土豆过不去，乔治忍不住在他哥背后哧笑起来，“男生头儿连魔杖都不会用了？”

珀西像模像样地围着花围裙，还是女士围裙，看那些雅致的小花边，略有些难堪地扶了扶眼镜，“平时我看奥黛丽做这些是很轻松的样子…”他把那颗土豆丢到一边，从橱柜里翻出一袋面包，“抱歉乔治。看来，我们晚上只能吃三明治了。”

他们坐进颜色鲜艳的布艺沙发里，手上端着简易的西红柿咸肉三明治，电视里在放一场足球赛，他们看的津津有味，而乔治甚至并不知道这种麻瓜运动塞的游戏规则，他心里想的是，我已经知道了，我不问你，你也别来问我，他不想交换答案。

一个男人进了球，解说和李一样激动，“进了！看啊，绝妙的——”

在观众席爆发的欢呼声里，珀西终于说起了那个叫奥黛丽的姑娘，“奥黛丽今晚回她父母家了，明早你就能见到她了。”他语气平静地叙述到，“我们在打算结婚的事。”

尽管珀西一直在说说说，乔治产生了他在听奥利弗讲魁地奇战术时的困意。“……见到她，乔治你困了吗？困了去睡吧。”

珀西让乔治睡唯一一间卧室的大床，他不好意思地挠了挠头，因为他们刚走过一间墙纸贴了一半的空房间，“我们对儿童房墙面颜色的选择有不同的见解，所以我们决定各贴一半看看实际的效果。”珀西镜片后的眼睛弯了起来，“她有很多有趣的想法。”

乔治躺在床上看着珀西熟练地展开靠墙的那张沙发床，吹了声口哨，“哟，韦斯莱家最后的绅士。”  
红头发的绅士耳根红了，他背过身去，声音朝着墙面，“睡觉！”

陌生的地方，陌生的床，这是乔治第一回来珀西的住所，也是他们第一次真正意义上的和平共处，那些幼稚的争吵和恶作剧都无影无踪，他们也缄口不提，但凡你能置身事外，你就不会受到任何伤害，珀西一直是这样，所以他能承认过失、面对错误和接受失去，他希望表现出榜样的姿态，希望乔治也能和他一样，尽管过去的生活里没有一个弟弟或者妹妹像崇拜比尔一样崇拜他。

乔治睡不着，夜里还下了一场暴雨，但整个过程没有超过五分钟，雨水砸在地上、泥土里的暴响反而冲刷走了他脑袋里混沌的思绪，雨停了的时候，乔治睡着了。

他在一阵巨响中惊醒，那持续不断轰隆作响的动静就在不远处，仿佛和他脑袋只隔了一堵脆弱的墙体，但他不想动，虽然这个声音造成了他内心无以伦比的愤怒，像一万只费力拔烟火塞进了他的头脑中，他想跳起来、冲出去用最恶劣的语言责骂在清晨发出这种动静的人，想徒手把人按在地上用拳头狠狠地教育一番，但他最终拉过棉被盖住了自己的脑袋。

乔治听见珀西起身的声音，珀西在房间里踱步，光着脚踩在木头地板上，发出怒气冲冲的声响，乔治想他会不会冲出去，冲出去做那些刚才他心里想过的事。

乔治听到珀西走进了他床边的声音，那阵巨响还在持续，但他就是能听到光脚踩在地板上吧嗒吧嗒的声音，他能感觉珀西在观察他是不是还在沉睡。过了片刻，珀西的脚步声朝外远去，乔治揭下了被子，在空气中闻到一股死味，有生活情调的人会称它为青草的香气。

不，那是青草被割断的死味，在成长为高矮不一的形态前被无情地、笼统地割至相同的生长高度，让人恶心的气味。

“该死的。”他听见珀西骂了句脏话，珀西以前从不说脏话。乔治不知道怎么回事，他都能想象到珀西像公牛一般怒吼着冲出门去的样子。他起身，走进这股可憎的空气里，经过厨房的时候差点踩到一只碎茶杯，显然那只无辜的茶杯被恶狠狠地掼在墙上，承受了一部分不该有的怒气。

珀西赤脚踩在草地里，昨夜暴雨造成的泥泞反映在他的睡裤上。一只亮绿色、有着两个笨拙大轮胎的机器，乔治推断那是一只割草机。珀西正在和看着像是社区维护人员的人大吵大闹，那个麻瓜还在尽忠职守地推动着割草机走来走去，珀西冲着他大喊大叫，声音却尽数淹没在隆隆作响中。

从乔治的角度倒像在看一场荒诞喜剧，你为什么要那么做，你疯了吗，他勉强辨认着珀西的口型，珀西现在看起来有点像穿着睡衣的巴蒂·克劳奇，他的眼睛暴凸了起来，脸涨得通红，像是身体内部出了什么毛病，得了胃病或是高血压，他失控了，比那台野蛮的机器还要歇斯底里。

一个明黄色穿着套装的年轻女人朝他们跑去，麻瓜嘴唇蠕动着骂着乔治听不见的脏话关掉了吵闹的机器。

“Wanker.”这回乔治听见了，麻瓜骂骂咧咧地走远了。

奥黛丽，只能是奥黛丽，她抱住了珀西的脑袋，乔治看见他哥哥的肩膀在颤抖。  
乔治给珀西留了张字条，借口有事先离开了，婚礼见。  
他从后门走了出去。

一旦你瞧见了某些真相，你就再也走不回去了，那些假意平和、详装生命中没有失去的伪装，戳破了。

END


End file.
